parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grizzly King
NatureRules1's movie spoof of The Lion King: Special Edition and The Lion King 1½ Species Cast * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) - Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) - Elk (Cervus canadensis) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * Marabou Stork (Leptoprilos crumeniferus) - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) and Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) - Mustang (Equus ferus caballus) * White Bird - Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) - Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) and Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) - Wooly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) - Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) * Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) - Carpenter Ant (genus Camponotus) * Ruppell's Griffon Vulture (Gyps ruppellii) - Common Raven (Corvus corax) and Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Cichlid (family Cichlidae) - Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) - Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) - Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) - American Bullfrog (Rana catesbeiana) * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) - Moose (Alces alces) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) - Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) - Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) - Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) * Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * African Lion (Panthera leo) - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) - Saiga (Saiga tatarica) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) - Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) - Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) - American Bison (Bison bison) * Field Mouse (genus Apodemus) - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Plains Gopher (Geomys bursarius) - Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) - Megatherium * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) - Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) - Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) - Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) * Jackson's Chameleon (Chamaeleo jacksonii) - Desert Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys deserti) * Giant African Snail (Achatina fulica) - Garden Snail (Helix aspersa) * Rhinoceros Beetle (subfamily Dynastinae) - Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) * Baboon Spider (subfamily Harpactirinae) - Black Widow Spider (genus Latrodectus) * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) - Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) Songs # Digga Tunnah # That's All I Need # The Circle of Life # The Morning Report # Just Can't Wait To Be King # Be Prepared # Hakuna Matata # Can You Feel The Love Tonight # Hula Song # Digga Tunnah Reprise # Grazing in the Grass # That's All I Need Reprise Scenes # In The Cinema # The Foxes' Habitat (Digga Tunnah)/Timon # Timon and Ma's Conversation # Timon the Sentry?!/That's All I Need # Wolf Attack # Apologies/Timon Leaves Home # Timon Meets Rafiki/Look Beyond What You See # Timon Meets Pumbaa # The Circle of Life/Pumbaa's Secret Weapon # Mufasa and Scar's Conversation # Home Sweet Home # Simba's First Day # The Morning Report # Simba and Scar's Conversation # Simba Meets Nala/Just Can't Wait To Be King # The Mammoth Graveyard # Kings of the Past # Be Prepared # The Stampede # Mufasa's Death/Simba Runs Away # A New Era/Friends Stick Together Till The End # Timon and Pumbaa Find Autumn Woods/Hakuna Matata! # Ma and Rafiki's Conversation # Bowling for Ravens and Eagles/Timon and Pumbaa Meet Simba # Put Your Past Behind Them/Hakuna Matata # Parenthood/Snail Slurping/Hakuna Matata Reprise # Scar and Zazu's Conversation # Under the Stars/He's Alive/Hot Tub # Nala Chases Pumbaa/Reunion/We Can't Let Them Feel The Love Tonight # Simba and Nala's Argument/Simba Meets Rafiki/Remember # "The King Has Returned"/ Timon and Pumbaa's Argument/"My Work Here is Done" # This is My Home/The Hula Song # Ma and Uncle Max Reunite Timon/Simba Confronts Scar/Simba Finds the Truth/The Battle # Wolves in The Hole/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's Death/Happy Ending in the Taigalands/The Promised Land/Curtain Call # End Credits Trivia * Some scenes uses the clips from Kirby: Right Back At Ya! while the most clips from many nature documentaries. * Animal sound effects are used in this movie spoof. Trailer * The Grizzly King Trailer Cast Gallery A-bull-musk-ox-tim-grams.jpg|Muskox as Black Rhinoceros elk-wallpaper-4.jpg|Elk as Topi Red-fox-2a-917-xl.jpg|Red Fox as Meerkat Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:NatureRules1 Category:Species Casts